The Beginning of the End
by blessedwhitelady
Summary: Everything is quiet, and no one knows why. What is You-Know-Who planning, and who will be the one to do his bidding? Based in 7th year, will have some romance eventually. But what kind of story would this be if I told you the couples here?


Disclaimer – I own everything! No I'm kidding…I only own the storyline and probably anything that you aren't familiar with. Happy reading!**

* * *

**

Chapter 1 – Of Fights and Ferrets

"We have N.E.W.T.'s to study for!" said Hermione furiously, slapping Ron on the back of the head and glaring at Harry, who looked away guiltily.

"OUCH, Hermione…and will you just calm down, this is our first weekend back at Hogwarts. Can't me and Harry just play chess in peace?" Ron said as he picked up the rook that had fallen out of his hand when Hermione slapped him.

"Fine!" she said hotly while walking out of the Gryffindor common room, "but remind me to tell you 'I told you so' when you both fail." The portrait slammed shut and Harry winced.

"I don't think that's going to be necessary," said Harry, glaring at a group of third years that were staring and him and Ron, "she remembers everything."

"I swear she's started losing her marbles even since she found out she was Head Girl." said Ron. He put his rook down next to Harry's king. "I mean, she's been bugging us for two weeks about the N.E.W.T.s and it's barely even the first week. Checkmate." he continued, smiling.

Harry shrugged. "I think it was the lack of excitement over the summer." He said, leaning back. "I mean, Voldemort's been quiet." Ron winced.

"Do you have to say the name?" asked Ron quietly?

Harry sighed. "Yes Ron, I do. And you really should start saying it too. We've been telling you for years that the fear of a name-"

"Increases the fear of the thing itself." finished Ron. "I know."

Harry stifled a grin and continued. "I haven't felt anything from him since the end of last year. I think she just might be getting bored with us."

"Well I don't know…but she's sure been annoying this year." said Ron, looking over at one of the 6th year girls while getting a vacant look on his face.

"Mr. Pot, meet Mrs. Kettle" said Harry while standing.

"Huh?" asked Ron, looking over at where Harry was sitting, only to notice that he had already gotten up and walked to the portrait hole.

"C'mon mate, it's time for lunch!" called Harry.

There was no need to tell Ron twice.

* * *

Summer for all three of them had been…the least interesting summer for all three. Hermione had stayed with a sick aunt for most of the summer, and only went to The Burrow for the last week before school started. And even then all she did was nag Harry and Ron about the N.E.W.T's when she found out she had been named Head Girl.

While it was usually sunny in the summer, this one had been wet and overcast most of the time. Mrs. Weasley had not allowed them to go outside when it was raining, so they were forced to stay inside only to be tormented by Fred and George who they decided that Harry and Ron would be the joke shops new product testing victims. Although it was annoying to eat breakfast and end up with blue hair ("Ron you look awesome!") or pointy ears ("…Harry, you look like an elf") at least it kept the boys moderately entertained.

When Hermione had arrived at The Burrow, the first thing she'd asked Harry was if his scar had hurt at all. This of course had left Harry less entertained and more nervous and on edge because it was the first time he'd noticed that he felt _nothing_ at all during the summer. Usually he at least felt _some_ sort of emotion from Voldemort.

But not this summer…it was like he wasn't there anymore. Of course, Harry knew that he was. It wouldn't be in his luck for Voldemort to see the error of his ways and just disappear forever. But hey, Harry sure did hope that was the case.

He had been put back in Occumlacy lessons with Snape last year. And although he had a hard time of it at first, he could now block out Voldemort whenever he wanted to. Which Harry thought might be the reason why he hadn't felt anything over the summer, even though he had to keep the connection partly open, only to feel 'strong emotions.' There were always times when Harry wished he didn't have to keep the connection open at all…just so he could know that his mind was his own, and not part of a Dark Lord's.

* * *

It is suffice to say that Hermione was thoroughly pissed off. So she did what she knew would calm her down. She went walking through the castle trying to clear her head. She'd walked into the library and sat down at her favorite desk near the back without even thinking about what she was doing.

The Hogwarts library was like a 2nd home to her. She opened up her bag and took out a book, remembering that she'd read all of her books loads of times over the summer (taking care of her aunt was rather boring, and she couldn't practice spells.) 'It is only the first week back at school' she thought to herself, while deciding to do a tradition she'd made up when she was bored. She would walk the shelves with her eyes closed randomly choose a book.

Hermione got up and walked over to a random isle, making sure it was clear of students. She then closed her eyes and started walking slowly with one hand passing over the spines of the books. She'd stopped and started feeling around when she felt a slight tingle as she touched one of the books. Hermione opened her eyes and took the book off the shelf.

As she sat down, Hermione read the title: Amulets and Their Meanings by Zola Strife. "Well I haven't read this one before" she exclaimed to herself.

"Really Granger, there's a book in the library you haven't read? What must your parents think?" said a platinum haired boy behind her.

Hermione didn't have to look up to know whose sickeningly smooth voice had interrupted her. "I could say the same about you, Malfoy. At least I read." Hermione said simply, putting her things back into her book bag and getting up to leave.

"Oh that hurt Granger. Show some restraint would you?" he said mockingly as she walked up to Madam Pince to check out the book she'd grabbed.

Walking out the library Hermione heard light footsteps following behind her. Before she could draw her wand out of her robes her book was snatched out of her hands.

Stopping in the middle of the corridor Draco read aloud, "Amulets and Their Meanings. What's wrong Granger, afraid something's going to get you?" Hermione grabbed the book out of his hands and quickly put it in her bag. "No Malfoy, but if you're not careful something might get _you._"

She started walking toward the Great Hall when she heard Malfoy say in her ear, "You'd better watch out you little mudblood, threats like that could you in a lot of trouble." Hermione smiled maliciously to herself and pulled out her wand. Still walking and holding her wand where Draco couldn't see what she was doing, she cast a spell that she'd read about over the summer…illusions. Focusing on Malfoys' shoulder, she made something appear that only the victim and the caster could see.

They were almost in the Great Hall when Hermione said, "Really Malfoy, you should stop following people that don't have any interest to talk to you."

"Oh?" he replied grabbing her arm, "and just what are you going to do about it?" She glanced at his left shoulder, smiled, and looked straight into his eyes.

"Maybe you should ask your little pet ferret." She replied, pulling her arm out of his grip and opening the doors to the Great Hall.

"What the hell do you-…" he started to say, while she pointed at his left shoulder. He looked left and screamed like a little girl.

Everyone that was already eating lunch craned their necks to see what the commotion was about. Seeing Malfoy white as a ghost and swatting at his shoulder like it was on fire, Hermione let go of the large door, which slammed hard, keeping a loud and whining Malfoy out of the Great Hall. Laughter followed the slam and Hermione walked over to the Gryffindor table, a satisfied smile on her face.

* * *

Authors Note: Okay so, I don't write too often, but if I get some reviews then maybe that'll give me some inspiration. D Btw, my other stories suck big time, so don't read them lol. 


End file.
